User blog:EpicNoob/Why I Play League of Legends
For about a year now, I've been playing online games a friend's house. Together, we formed a guild with some school mates, and would try to play with each other as much as possible. A few months back, when I was at my local library, one of my friends (a librarian) suggested I try out League of Legends. After a little research, I told my guildmates about it, so we tried it out...and loved it. The mechanics of the game, the teamwork required, and the thrill of executing strategies we couldn't execute in other games...they all called to us. Being able to attack different people with different playstyles using different characters, and win, really brought us together. I have recently realized that I not only play League of Legends for the strategies, the diversity of characters and items, or the satisfaction of knowing that your skill, strategy, and teamwork brought you that ever-so-sweet win. I play League of Legends because it brings me closer to my friends. League of Legends is the only game I have come across that has all that combined with great graphics, diversity in items and characters, so many mechanics, team play, and SO much more, all in one game. Because I don't believe in having a SINGLE favorite champion (not just because some people have a favorite champion for a certain role, but because I think all champions are awesome and should be loved equally), I'll tell you why I love playing . Singed is ridiculously fun to play for many reasons: 1) He's pretty tough to kill, 2) He can 1v2 and win, without landing a single autoattack, 3) !! 4) He can save teammates without dying all the time 5) He can catch up to and kill a in the jungle, 6) !! (again, it's off cooldown since the last time I used it) 7) He kites better than , and so much more. Remember in paragraph one, when I said I play League of Legends at my friend's house? My friend recently started college, but before he did, we played one last match (a normal, of course, because we're not ready for a ranked game yet) with the rest of our guild. Each of us chose one of our mains, and our team needed a tank/off-tank, so I decided to choose Singed. I don't remember the members of the enemy team, but I DO remember it was a balanced team. I won't tell you the boring parts that are early or mid game, but late game...late game, I had an opportunity. After our team scored an ace and pushed the enemies' mid-lane and destroying their inhibitor with our , three of the now full-health enemies came to attack us. Two of the enemies focused on killing me, and one focused on killing my fleeing Kog'Maw. Man, I LOVED Flinging their DPS away from my Kog'Maw. The only thing that beat the satisfaction of imagining that DPS's face after that : receiving Kog'maw's thanks. Of course, a 1/3 health Singed died to three champions that day, but the satisfaction of knowing I saved my teammate was all I needed to make that last game great. Don't get me wrong, reading "Victory" on the screen ten minutes later definitely felt...amazing. Games like that really make you feel important, useful and loved, and it's likely that I wouldn't have been able to get that feeling without , and THAT is why I love playing as him. Category:Blog posts